Hogwarts lee la saga de Ginny Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo
by TakeMeHogwarts
Summary: La rutina de Dolores Umbridge es simple: Hacer sufrir a la mayoría de sus estudiantes y especialmente a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, quien jura con su vida que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-nombrado ha vuelto. El día transcurre normal, hasta que la llegada de unos libros hace que la vida de Harry se ponga patas arriba, pero la cosa es simple: "Ahora tiene algo porqué luchar"
1. Chapter 1

**Mundos unidos. **

El gran comedor estaba rebosante de gente. Aunque apenas fueran las 7:30, la llamada de Dumbledore había hecho que todos se levantaran temprano. El trio de oro se encontraba sentado en su puesto habitual junto a Neville, los gemelos y la mayoría del ED. Todo era murmullos hasta que el director se aclaro la garganta y habló:

-Alumnos y profesorado, ayer por la noche me llegó una carta de las Parcas, quienes saben de nuestro futuro. Y con ello, me han entregado 5 libros, los cuales relatan la historia no a alguien que conozcamos sino, a alguien que se vera involucrado con uno de ustedes.

El gran comedor se volvió a llenar de murmullos, algunos se preguntaban quienes eran las Parcas, los de Slytherin se quejaban de que no pensaban leer acerca de un simple muggle, mientras que el que sabía sobre mitología Griega se preguntaba de quién hablaba el director y con quién estaría involucrado.

-¡Silencio! –Dumbledore se levanto de su silla. – La decisión ya esta tomada, y los libros se leerán.

- Profesor, al menos nos debería decir al menos quien es y con quién esta involucrado. – Gritó una chica de la casa de Ravenclaw

-Muy bien. Es una chica, y está involucrada con Harry Potter.

El mencionado levanto la cabeza y por fin para él esto empezaba a colocarse interesante. Al menos sabría con quién se involucraría en el futuro.

Cho Chang, en cambio, gruño. No le gustaba que otra chica tuviera contacto con SU Harry.

-¿Quién leerá? –preguntó McGonagall.

- Yo lo haré. –Hermione se paró y tomó uno de los libros. Si esto alegraba a Harry, ella estaba dispuesta a todo.

Antes de que Hermione empezara a leer, de la nada emergió una luz en el techo del Gran Comedor y cayeron al menos 200 chicos, algunos sátiros y un centauro.

Un chico rubio de al menos 16 años fue el primero en hablar:

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Las Parcas nos han mandado una carta, diciendo que leeríamos sobre una chica… Ginny Jackson… -Les dijo Dumbledore

- Ella es nuestra amiga y se ha perdido. Al menos hace dos semanas

-Es mejor que se presenten. –Dijo McGonaggal, mientas hacía aparecer gradas para los recién llegados.

La mayoría de los chicos, el sátiro y el centauro se acercaron.

-Yo soy Max Chase, hijo de Atenea y arquitecto del Olimpo

- Crover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje

-Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades y Rey de lo Fantasma

-Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa.

-Rachel Dare, nuevo oráculo de Delfos.

-Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes.- Al presentarse, los gemelos sonrieron, de seguro tendrían con quien divertirse.

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares.

-Y yo soy Quirón, entrenador de los héroes.

-Bien, señorita Granger, comience. –Dumbledore se acomodó en su asiento, mientras que Hermione se aclaraba la garganta y empezaba:

-Ginny Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo. Primer libro: El ladrón del rayo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Comentarios, flores o tomates?

Bien, esta idea surgio en una noche de aburrición. Espero que les guste, porque me ha costado un montón hacer la historia. Actualizaré lo antes posible

Connie.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cap. 2: Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**

**Mira, yo quería ser una mestiza. **-Comenzó Hermione

-¿Mestiza de qué? - preguntó un chico de Hufflepuff

-De los dioses griegos y los humanos, ¿acaso no es obvio? -Les aclaro Chase, haciéndole un movimiento a Hermione para que siguiera leyendo.

**Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

-¡NO! ¡Un concejo de Ginny! ¡Corran por sus vidas! -Bromearon los gemelos Stoll.

-¿Por qué? -Peguntaron algunos

-Porque si sigues algunos de sus concejos, lo único que debes esperar terminar muy mal.

**Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

**Ser mestiza es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Harry frunció el seño. Quizás que tipo de cosas había pasado la pobre chica para pensar así.

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

-Camino a ser positiva, señorita Jackson. -Murmuró Dumbledore.

**No digas que no estás avisado.**

-¡No nos avisaste! -Rieron los gemelos Weasley, mientras que los Stoll sonreían para sus adentros. Cuando hubiese tiempo se aliarían para hacer buenas bromas.

**Me llamo Ginny Jackson.**

**Tengo doce años.**

**Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niña con problemas?**

-¡Sí! -Corearon los semidioses.

**Sí.**

**Podríamos llamarlo así.**

-Hasta ella misma lo admite. - bromearon los gemelos Weasley. La chica les estaba cayendo bien.

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-Suena interesante. -Dijo Hermione

-No, suena como una tortura. -Dijeron Harry y Ron.

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Todos rieron.

**La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

-¿Puedo adivinar? ¿Acaso es usted, Quirón? -Dumbledore le sonrió-

Quirón le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía. A la vez que Hermione, McGonagall y Umbridge fruncían el seño. ¿Cómo alguien podía dormirse en clase?

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

**Anda que estaba equivocada.**

-Anda, ahora está pidiendo problemas a gritos. -Le susurro Thalia a Nico, aunque muchos la escucharon.

**Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

Todos comenzaron a reír.

**Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado.**

La risas habían aumentado y en el caso de los más inmaduros Gemelos (Stoll y Weasley), Nico y hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore estaban en el suelo riéndose mientras se sujetaban la barriga.

**Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

-No, no pares ahora. -Se quejaron Fred y George.

-No se preocupen, hablaremos con Ginny apenas regresen. -Le consolaron los chicos Stoll.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la rubia cleptómana, que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

Los semidioses gruñeron.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla.**

Muchos rieron, mientras que Grover se colocaba rojo.

** Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

Las risas crecieron, mientras que el pobre sátiro se colocaba más rojo que el cabello de su mejor amiga.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado,**

-Eww. -Dijeron algunas chicas de Hogwarts y las hijas de Afrodita.

** Y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

-Entonces a Sesos de alga le está pidiendo algo imposible. -Le dijo Nico a Thalia mientras ella reía.

**—Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

-¡Sí! ¡Hazlo! -Grito Malfoy, ante la atónita mirada de su casa y el resto de gran comedor y el resto del gran comedor.

-¿Qué? Sólo quiero algo de terror.

**Grover intentó calmarme.**

**—No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete. —Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

-Pero no en tu cabello, ¿o sí? -Le preguntó Hagrid, quién ya sabía lo que era que se le pegaran cosas como goma de mascar en el cabello*

**—Hasta aquí hemos llegado. —Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

**—Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

Thalia frunció el seño. Su prima se llevaba la culpa de todo y hasta cuando no tenía nada que ver en la situación.

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

La mayoría del gran comedor sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Quizá en que se habría metido la pobre niña.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

**Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Esta involucrada con el mismísimo mundo griego y ni siquiera sabe cuanto años tienen esas cosas. -Dijo Hermione, mientras Harry y Ron blanqueaban los ojos.

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

Max se puso nervioso. Esa debía de ser la furia que había atacado a Ginny por primera vez

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

-Teniendo a esa chica de estudiante, de seguro quien no habría tenido un ataque de nervios. -Dijo Snape, mientras recibía la mirada de los semidioses y algunos magos, a quienes la chica ya les estaba cayendo bien.

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como una chica del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

**Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

-¡Grover! -Gritaron algunos Semidioses.

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

**Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

**—¿Te quieres callar? —Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

-¿Siempre es así con ella? -Preguntó Harry.

-Ajá. -Le contestó Max. -Tiene la boca tan grande que nos ha metido en más de un problema.

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

**—Señorita Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

**—No, señor.**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

** —A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

**Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

**—Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

**—Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por…**

**—Bueno…**

**—Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y…**

**—¿Dios?**

**—Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

**—¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

**—… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.**

**Algunas risitas.**

-¿Cómo puede contar tantos años de historia en tan poco? -Preguntó McGonagall.

-Es de Ginny de quien estamos hablando. -Contestó Nico. Dejando aún más confundida a profesora.

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

**—Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

**—¿Y para qué, señorita Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

**—Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

**—Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que yo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

-En realidad son orejas de caballo. -Dijeron los hermanos Stoll, mientras que Quirón se colocaba tan rojo como un tomate.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

**—No lo sé, señor.**

**—Ya veo.**

**—Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señorita Jackson, ha salido medio airosa. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

**La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como burros.**

-Los chicos siempre actúan como burros. -Dijo una chica de Ravenclaw, a la vez que muchas asentían.

**Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

**—¡Señorita Jackson!**

**Lo sabía.**

-Se ha ganado un castigo. -Corearon los de Slytherin.

**Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

**—¿Señor?**

**—Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

**—Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.**

**—¿La de los titanes?**

**—La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

**—Ah.**

-Típica respuesta de sesos de alga. -Dijo Thalia.

**—Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Ginny Jackson.**

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad.**

-Es lo mejor para ella. -Dijo Hagrid.

**Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban.**

-Wow, deberían cambiar a Umbridge por él. Ya quisiera tener un profesor así. -Dijo Neville. Muchos asintieron, ojalá que pronto se fuera aquella mujer.

**Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxica y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan buena como los demás: esperaba que fuera la mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

-Yo estuve ahí.

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

**La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

-¿Los dioses están peliando por algo, no es así? -Preguntó Hermione. Muchos asintieron y esperaron a que ella siguiera leyendo.

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

**—¿Castigada? —me preguntó Grover.**

**—Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ninguna genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

**—¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Muchos rieron, mientras que Grover se colocaba rojo.

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

-Aww. -Dijeron muchas chicas.

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

Los chicos de Hefesto se miraron. Cuando volvieran al campamento ya tendrían en que trabajar.

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas —supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

**—Vaya, mira quién está aquí. —Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos.**

-Eww. -Dijeron algunas chicas. Necesitaba un cambio de imagen.

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreada que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

**—¡Ginny me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido ella!**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

**—¿Has visto…?**

**—… el agua…**

**—…la ha arrastrado…**

-¡Es hija de Poseidón! -Saltó Hermione. La mayoría de los semidioses asintieron.

-¿Están seguros que esta chica no es hija de Atenea? -Preguntó Nico.

-Ya estamos sacando conclusiones. -Dijeron Ron y Harry. Mientras Hermione iba colocándose roja.

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

**—Y ahora, cariño…**

**—Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

-¡No!, jamás adivinar el castigo. -Gritaron los gemelos Weasley. Mientras muchos reían.

**—Pero no acerté.**

**—Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

**—¡Espere! —intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

**Me quedé mirándolo, perpleja. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

-Eres un buen amigo, Grover. -Le sonrió Harry.

**—Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

**—Pero…**

**—Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

**—No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

**—Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

**Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Muchos de que ya habían recibido esa mirada dejaron escapar un chillido.

-Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan mala. -Dijo Luna.

-En serio, no quieres recibirla. -Dijo Nico.

** y me volví dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

-Los maestros siempre dicen eso. -gruñó Thalia.

**Yo no estaba tan segura.**

-Tiene buenos instintos. -Comentó Snape.

-Sí, pero nunca los sigue. -Dijo Max, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nerviosa. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

Muchos estaban en el borde de sus asientos. La tensión empañaba el ambiente del gran comedor.

**—Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.**

**Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

**—Sí, señora.**

-¿Desde cuándo Ginny opta por la opción más segura? -Dijo Nico rompiendo la tensión de la sala y haciendo que todos rieran.

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

**—¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

**—Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**«Es una profesora —pensé nerviosa—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

**—Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

**—No somos idiotas, Ginny Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

"¿Menos dolor? Se pguntó Harry. De seguro ni siquiera todo lo que había pasado él, se compraba con ella.

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

Los gemelos alzaron los brazos en pos de fuerza. La chica era uno de ellos y sí que les estaba cayendo bien.

**—¿Y bien? —insistió.**

**—Señora, yo no…**

**—Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

"Es como si tuviera plazo para algo" pensó Hermione.

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacta. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

-¡Es una furia! -Gritó Hermione

-¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que el primer monstruo de nuestra prima había sido una furia? -Nico y Thalia se pusieron de pie enfurecidos.

-Chicos, ella está viva y eso es lo que importa. Ahora sigamos leyendo. -Quirón le hizo una seña a Hermione para que siguiera leyendo.

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

**—¡Agárralo, Ginny! —gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

-Increíble. -Dijeron algunos magos.

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

**—¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

Todos ahogaron un grito.

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

-¿Cómo puede ser algo instintivo eso?

-Bueno, Ginny es la mejor espadachín de los últimos tiempos. -Le aclaró Nico.

**La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto,**

Todo el gran comedor explotó en aplausos y alaridos. La chica si sabía como luchar.

**Sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron, era muy difícil olvidar al primer monstruo.

**Estaba sola. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

-Aún le afecta la niebla. -Murmuró Grover.

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

**—Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

-¿Quién? -Preguntó Harry.

**—¿Quién? —pregunté.**

Muchos rieron ante la semejanza.

**—Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

**—¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

-¡Grover!

-Al parecer hay que darle consehos para mentir. -Dijeron los Stoll.

-Nosotros les ayudamos. -Les respondieron los gemelos Weasley

**—No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

**—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señorita Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

**—Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

**—¿Quién?**

-Ves, Grover. El sí sabe mentir. -Dijeron los gemelos Wealsey.

**—La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

**—Ginny, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-Fin del capítulo. -Dijo Hermione. -¿Quién leerá ahora?

-Yo lo haré. -Dijo Max, levantándose.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

¡Hola!

Por fin pude terminar el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo. Pero no pienso abandonar la historia.

Dejen comentarios para ver que les parece el capítulo y si quieren hagan algún tipo de recomendación, estoy abierta a todo tipo de cosas :).

Connie.


End file.
